Algo para recordar
by Sipei
Summary: Un cambio inesperado puede ser como una bocanada de aire fresco: un poco desapacible al principio, pero mágico al final… *Battousai/Kaoru* *Lemon*


Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad exclusiva del genial y talentoso Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

Este fanfic es **lemon**; tiene un alto contenido en descripciones gráficas.

Así que no es recomendable para todo el público.

* * *

•••••

**"ALGO PARA RECORDAR"**

_Uno_

Mirando al océano, Kaoru sintió como su corazón latía deprisa dentro de su pecho. Aquel día se cumplía seis años desde que su esposo, Kenshin Himura, había viajado a China a ayudar a la populación que había quedado mal herida tras la guerra que asoló el continente.

Como siempre, Kaoru había salido temprano de Otsu, el pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de Tokio. Decidió mudarse allí porque vivir en su dojo se le hacía imposible; cada rincón le recordaba a Kenshin.

Para este día, resolvió vestir el kimono más bonito que tenía, colocó la cinta azul que Kenshin le había regalado la primera vez que salieron, y hasta puso un poco de perfume de jazmines que a él tanto le gustaban. Quería estar coqueta para él, aun cuando sabiendo que sería en vano.

No debería mantener las esperanzas. Y, no obstante, su corazón se negaba a desistir.

"_Su marido murió en el naufragio."_

¡Qué mal le habían tratado los años a ella misma!

Ahora ya no era la joven sencilla de diecinueve años que esperaba a que su amor regresara del mar. Tenía veinticinco años y se sentía como si tuviera ochenta. En todos aquellos años había aprendido la ceremonia del té, a hablar inglés y recientemente un poco de español. También tomó clases de pintura. Todo eso para que la distrajera de años llenos de tristeza, rabia y oscuridad.

Después de que Hajime Saitou le notificara que Kenshin muy probablemente había muerto, el corazón de Kaoru se había ido marchitando años tras años al ver que su marido no volvía.

Estaba más muerta que viva en la actualidad.

Si pudiera volver atrás, reflexionó Kaoru, habría hecho lo que fuera para impedir que Kenshin se fuera de viaje. Se habría quedado embarazada o lo había encerrado en el almacén. Cualquier cosa con tal de que ahora no se sintiera como si todo careciera de sentido. Después de todo, así era una vida sin Kenshin Himura. Pero él tenía tanta necesidad de ayudar a los demás que Kaoru no supo cómo decirle que no.

Unos gritos llamaron su atención, y se dio cuenta de que un barco había entrado en el embarcadero. Los mástiles de los barcos rayaban el horizonte alzándose por encima del grupo de embarcaciones atracadas en los muelles. El familiar olor penetrante de la sal le recordaba cuánto echaba de menos la simplicidad de su bulliciosa ciudad junto al mar.

Ésa era una de las razones por la que se dedicó intensamente a su propia formación. Era una manera de mantenerse distanciada de una vida para la que no había nacido, y que no comprendía del todo. Hubiera estado perfectamente contenta si se hubiera quedado en su casita cultivando sus propias verduras y hierbas... o paseando por el pueblo con Kenshin.

Los gritos se hicieron más audibles, y Kaoru inclinó la cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo para entender lo que decían unos hombres.

—¡Ha vuelto! ¡El "Sobakasu" ha vuelto!

Frunciendo el ceño, agarró su bolso con fuerza y corrió hacia los muelles.

Cuando llegó al muelle, vio en el puerto la familiar imagen del Sobakasu. Estaba reluciente, como si fuera nuevo, dorado y con sus mástiles orgullosos. La gente corría, gritaba y miraba incrédula. Kaoru sintió, sorprendida, que le asomaban una lágrima, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Era cierto lo que estaba viendo o estaba alucinando...?

Mientras avanzaba entre la multitud, que continuaba creciendo debido a la noticia del milagro, vio delante de ella a un hombre de estatura mediana y de aspecto sumamente familiar. Se detuvo y su corazón se paró un momento, pero después continuó latiendo de manera rápida y dolorosa.

_Kenshin…_

Desde atrás, en ese momento, ese hombre se parecía bastante a su Kenshin.

El hombre se volvió, y ella no pudo dejar de mirarlo mientras se movía elegantemente entre el gentío. Tenía la cara tapada con un lienzo que cubría su cabeza y parte de su cara, a excepción de sus ojos. Su atuendo no era el de un hombre común, pues llevaba una vestimenta suelta típica de oriente: mangas y pantalones de seda color azul pálido con las muñecas y los tobillos apretados. Su cabello estaba oculto bajo el lienzo.

Parecía un jeque.

Tal vez sintió que ella lo miraba, pues se detuvo y volvió la mirada en su dirección. Kaoru sintió, a su vez, que la atención que ponía en ella era para descubrir por qué lo había estado mirando tan abiertamente. Antes de que sus ojos se encontraran, triunfaron los buenos modales, y ella apartó enseguida la vista hacia el gentío que miraba encantado al barco.

Kaoru avanzó, empujada a la gente en medio de una muchedumbre, intentando caminar tanto cuanto podía sin estropear el kimono ni las sandalias.

Seis años atrás, a Kaoru no le hubiera parecido raro pasearse sola, o con un único acompañante; pero el hecho de ser viuda exigía que fuera precavida cuando estaba en la calle. Muchos hombres creían que porque una mujer era viuda que podían hacer lo que querían.

Un sentimiento de libertad que hacía años que no sentía se había apoderado de ella. Estaba en Tokio, la ciudad de los momentos más felices, y tristes de su vida. Sola, sin obligaciones, sin un programa de actividades y sin expectativas.

_Sola. _

Un rato después, cuando volvió a mirar, el hombre ya había desaparecido. Y se le volvió a apretar el pecho. La tristeza por la pérdida de Kenshin se le abrió como si fuera una herida reciente.

Cuando terminó la fiesta por el regreso del barco, pues en las húmedas tardes de verano la gente de la ciudad aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para hacer una celebración, Kaoru se vio empujada por el gentío, y sus pies se dirigieron a un camino que conocía bien.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, llevaba un rato andando en dirección a la estrecha y empinada calle que conducía al Akabeko. Allí la había cortejado Kenshin, y la había sacado de su estricto mundo para que entrara en el suyo. No pasaba por esa calle desde hacía más de cinco años.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que el sol se había puesto y la estrecha calle que hacía unos momentos estaba bañada por una suave luz dorada, ahora estaba más oscura. Las sombras se hacían cada vez más presente y, también, más engañosas. Cualquier persona se podía ocultar entre las sombres, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

La calle estaba curiosamente vacía y silenciosa. Y Kaoru sintió que se le erizaba el pelo por detrás del cuello. Un ligero sonido a pisadas tras ella hizo que se le aceleraran los latidos del corazón.

Se volvió, y de pronto vio a tres personas que se encontraban apenas a un par de casas. Un hombre se apoyaba despreocupadamente en un muro y junto a él había otro, no muy lejos. El tercero permanecía en el centro de la calle vacía con las manos sobre las caderas.

Incluso desde esa distancia, Kaoru pudo observar que iban vestidos de manera muy tosca, y probablemente acababan de llegar de un viaje. O continuaban de fiesta tras una celebración nocturna.

¿Y dónde se encontraba todo el mundo? La calle estaba vacía.

Su corazón se puso a latir más rápido, y apretó los dedos con fuerza en torno a su bolso. No era una buena arma, pero era todo lo que tenía. Y obviamente iba a necesitar defenderse.

El hombre de la calle se puso a caminar decididamente hacia ella dando grandes zancadas, y Kaoru se puso a correr. Pero cuando lo hizo, otra persona se movió entre las sombras y se plantó en la calle por delante. Kaoru se tambaleó al detenerse, y se dispuso a doblar hacia el borde de la calle.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? — Dijo el hombre que estaba detrás de ella arrastrando las palabras. — ¿No quieres hacernos un poco de compañía?

—Por esta perra nos darán un buen rescate —comentó el que tenía justo enfrente—. Mirad cómo va vestida. —Dio un manotazo hacia ella, y agarró su generosa manga.

— ¡Soltadme! —dijo Kaoru con la voz mucho más calmada de lo que en realidad se sentía. — Si no me dejáis seguir, no recibiréis ningún rescate sino la visita de las autoridades. Mi marido es un hombre muy poderoso.

El hombre que venía desde atrás ya estaba mucho más cerca. Se reía y hacía gestos a sus compañeros para que se acercaran.

Los otros se rieron también, y repentinamente tiraron de ella, abrieron algo pesado y se lo metieron por la cabeza. Entonces una mano le golpeó la cara para que dejara de quejarse y se calmara. Aun así, consiguió dar un buen golpe con el bolso, pero enseguida alguien se la arrebató de las manos, y le ató los brazos con fuerza con que parecía ser una cuerda.

Acto seguido, su pie, convertido en un arma, golpeó contra algo blando, pero no pudo disfrutar de ese pequeño triunfo, pues rápidamente la subieron a los hombros de uno de los hombres, con la cara tapada con un trapo de lana que le picaba.

Pero de pronto oyó las pisadas de un caballo y percibió tensión en el hombre que la llevaba. Aunque no podía ver, los sonidos le decían lo que estaba pasando. El jinete galopó con un traqueteo elegante hasta acercarse a sus raptores. Después oyó un agudo chasquido metálico, y enseguida una voz grave con un acento extraño:

—Lo mejor es que liberéis a la mujer o tendré que contarle a Makoto Shishio que habéis actuado fuera de vuestras fronteras.

Entonces sintió que la recogía otro hombre, su rescatador, que la sujetó por la cintura y la levantó apoyándola en sus caderas y muslos. En pocos segundos la puso de pie.

En ese momento se puso a luchar y volvió a dar patadas, y por toda respuesta, su rescatador le quitó la tela de la cabeza.

—No intentaba asustarla… — dijo él con su extraño acento.

Entonces sintió que se acercaba, y que sus manos seguras y cálidas la liberaban de su envoltura. Miró hacia arriba apartándose los mechones de pelo que le tapaban la cara, y soltó un grito entrecortado. A pesar de la tenue luz reconoció que era el mismo hombre de traje persa que estaba en el muelle. El que le recordaba a _su Kenshin_.

La observaba muy descaradamente, y ella lo miraba con la boca abierta.

—Usted —comenzó a decir. —Lo vi... en el muelle.

—Y yo la vi a usted. — Su voz parecía poco uniforme. — Fue una locura que se paseara sola. ¿Dónde está su... marido?

Inconscientemente, Kaoru empezó a acariciar su alianza su con pulgar y su índice. El hombre se fijó en ese gesto con sumo interés y Kaoru se preguntó el porqué de esa mirada.

—Mi marido… — La voz le tembló y Kaoru tuvo que respirar hondo para decir lo que tenía que decir. — Mi marido está muerto.

—Lo siento mucho.

Su voz ahora era más suave, se fijó Kaoru.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Él se encogió de hombros y extendió las manos desgarbadamente. Ella advirtió que se había subido las mangas de seda hasta el antebrazo, y que en ambas muñecas lucía brazaletes de oro. Sus manos eran grandes, bronceadas, atravesadas por venas y tendones muy visibles, y estaban endurecidas por el trabajo. Tan parecidas a las manos de su Kenshin.

¿Qué sentiría si esas toscas manos volvieran a acariciar su piel?

—Gracias por rescatarme. — Kaoru su puso recta al final. Se limpio su kimono y luego recogió su bolso, que había caído al suelo. — Adiós.

El hombre se colocó en su frente, impidiéndole el paso.

—La acompañaré hasta su hotel. Es evidente que no puede caminar sola a estas horas de la noche. —Dijo él burlonamente. — Por cierto, me llamo Battousai. ¿Y usted?

—Himura… Kaoru Himura.

Un destello de fuego iluminó los ojos dorados de Battousai. Dio un paso hacia ella y se la quedó mirando fijamente. La joven aspiró profundamente, fascinada. Su corazón latía apresurado. Con los ojos muy abiertos le sostuvo la mirada y se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

—Insisto, Kaoru-dono. — Dijo Battousai firmemente, para que no quedaran dudas.

Battousai se había quedado de lado mientras la miraba fijamente. Kaoru se dio cuenta que no tenía otra opción que dejar que la acompañara a la posada donde estaba hospedada.

Caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato, y de repente Battousai le hizo una pregunta:

—¿Hace**_ cuánto _**tiempo que murió su marido?

—Casi seis años. — Contestó Kaoru sin parpadear siquiera.

Battousai no respondió, y Kaoru se dió cuenta que eso ocurrió porque se había quedado pensativo.

—Si no es mucho incomodo… ¿Cómo murió él?

Kaoru tragó saliva dolorosamente.

—Según la policía, murió en un naufragio. Aunque su cuerpo jamás ha aparecido.

—El barco en que llegué… Es el mismo en el que iba su marido. — Concluyó él.

Kaoru no respondió; no podía responder sin echarse a llorar. ¡Lo que no daría para que su Kenshin estuviera ahora allí con ella! De repente, sonrió, como si se hubiera recordado de algo que la hacía muy feliz.

—Es curioso… Si mi… — Kaoru tartamudeó. No podía decir "mi Kenshin" porque Battousai probablemente le parecía de muy mal gusto escuchar algo así. —Si mi marido estuviera vivo, jamás dejaría que unos delincuentes me pusieran la mano encima. Los golpearía con su espada, y luego les daría un sermón sobre como un hombre debería tratar a una mujer.

Kaoru volvió a acariciar la alianza, sin ser consciente de Battousai la observaba detenidamente. El gesto parecía darle una cierta seguridad.

—Su marido debió de ser un hombre muy especial. — Hizo una pausa y luego añadió: —Pero si hay casi han pasado seis años desde su muerte, ciertamente tendrá algún pretendiente, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, usted todavía es muy joven.… Y hermosa…

Kaoru sintió una oleada de calor al escucharlo. Fijó la vista en su boca y luego la apartó antes de ceder al extraño anhelo de acercarse más a ese hombre. ¡Por todos los cielos, acababa de conocerlo! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Coqueteando con él?

Aspiró profundamente, inquieta por la reacción de su propio cuerpo. Era como si todas sus terminales nerviosas ansiasen prolongar ese contacto, sentir su piel contra la de ella. Estremecida, se dijo que tenía que superar esa fijación. Deseaba dar media vuelta y huir, y en vez de ello se veía obligada a enfrentarse a ese hombre.

—Si… Ha habido algunos hombres que me han cortejado. Pero después de conocer a mi Ke... a mi marido me di cuenta de que…

Sin darse cuenta, la mirada empezó a quedarse borrosa y pronto la oscuridad la absorbió. Con todo el jaleo, no se fijó que unos de sus atacantes la habían herido en la espalda con un cuchillo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse que Battousai se cernía sobre ella, impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

•

* * *

•

Kaoru se despertó una hora más tarde. Estaba acostada en medio de unos cuantos cojines. Y con aprehensión se dio cuenta que no era la habitación que había alquilado al llegar a ciudad. Por el contrario, la que estaba era muchísimo más elegante y, obviamente, mucho más cara que la suya.

—Parece ser que se desmayó, Kaoru-dono. Y como no sabía cuál era su hotel, la traje a mi habitación.

La "habitación" era más bien una habitación doble — la principal (donde ellos se encontraban) e la de los niños —, con una enorme sala de estar para el estándar japonés. Enormes ventanas de vidrio para admirar el Monte Fuji en un día claro. En el baño, había un baño / jacuzzi separado, sauna y todos los artículos de tocador complementarios que puedas imaginar.

— Estamos en el Hotel Gajoen, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

Por supuesto que estaban en el Hotel Gajoen. Era el hotel que Kenshin había construido con poco más que 19 años — cuando el Gobierno decidió recompensar económicamente a los _hitokiri _que pusieron su "habilidad" al servicio de los Ishin Shishi, ayudándoles a finalizar al Bakamatsu y, con él, la Era Tokugawa.

Kenshin pudo haber vagueado por todo Japón como un "rurouni", pero había decidido darle un buen uso al dinero que recibió. ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo que construyendo el primer hotel de lujo para los _Gaijin_?

Un pequeño hotel de lujo que mezcla el Japón tradicional con el Japón moderno. Un sitio que hiciera con que los Gaijin se sintiesen como en casa. Algo que no estuviera manchado de sangre inocente, algo que fuera realmente suyo.

Durante el día, la gente podía explorar Meguro. Un barrio lleno de tiendas y restaurantes locales, con un canal bordeado de cerezos. O quédese cerca del Hotel Gajoen: siguiendo los senderos en el jardín acuático o ver las obras de arte en las galerías "Hyakudan Kaidan". Al caer la noche, elegir entre los diversos restaurantes japoneses o disfrutar de una comida relajada en el salón.

Siete años más tarde, la joven trabajaba como instructora suplente de un dojo de Kendo donde se practica el estilo "Kamiya Kashin Ryū" — heredado de su padre.

Luego de que Kenshin la salvara de un grupo de ladrones empeñados en quedarse con su propiedad, quienes en realidad eran unos antiguos alumnos del dojo — los cuales para mancillar la reputación de este y quienes, a modo de venganza por haber sido expulsados por el padre de la joven, usaban el nombre de Battousai para cometer múltiples homicidios en la ciudad, afirmando a viva voz que usaba el estilo practicado en el dojo de Kaoru para sus crímenes.

Su relación había progresado lenta pero firmemente; en especial porque a Kaoru no le importa que Kenshin fuera en realidad el verdadero Battousai. Con alguien que no quería saber de tu pasado y mucho menos tu dinero, por supuesto que Kenshin no dejó a Kaoru escapar.

Galerías encantadoras llenas de arte japonés de la preguerra. Jardines tranquilos con un río que fluye a través de ellos. Salas tradicionales de banquetes para bodas, eventos y exposiciones. Allí se casaron y allí pensaban vivir. O eso creyó Kaoru.

•

* * *

•

A Kaoru se le hacía cada vez más difícil estar en aquella habitación. Le traía demasiado recuerdos. Recuerdos que en su tiempo habían sido maravillosos pero que ahora sólo le traían dolor y una sensación de malestar en la boca del estómago.

Lo que más quería ahora era estar de vuelta su casa, tomar el pincel y la tinta y despejar la mente en el bonito arte de la caligrafía japonesa.

La escritura de los complejos caracteres le proporcionaba una fuerza semejante a los mandobles del boken. Los japoneses se enorgullecen de su escritura, ya que su idioma se expresa en pictogramas y se consideran representativos de la personalidad de cada uno. Por ello se enorgullecía de que sus pinceladas se hicieran tan audaces como mis movimientos con el boken.

Sus ojos dorados la miraban fijamente. Kaoru sentía que el espacio de la habitación se hacía denso y que los presionaba para que se acercaran.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? —preguntó ella de pronto sintiendo que la tensión de la habitación se volvía a apoderar de ella.

Su corazón todavía latía demasiado rápido, pero su miedo comenzaba a aplacarse. Tenía la boca seca y sentía un pequeño hormigueo en el estómago.

Battousai se cernía por encima de ella, y se fijó en el fibroso músculo de su antebrazo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él con la voz clara. Apretó los dedos, y observó cómo arrugaban la ligera seda de sus pantalones—. ¿De usted? Nada. No quiero nada de usted.

Pero su voz se había vuelto metálica, y la expresión de sus ojos dura.

Repentinamente Kaoru se volvió a asustar, aunque seguía expectante. Inquieta y sin aliento. Sí, el pecho se le infló y se apretó, y no pudo respirar durante un minuto. Y entonces miró a lo lejos. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y escondía sus manos temblorosas entre los pliegues de su arrugado kimono.

—Entonces seguiré mi camino —le dijo poniéndose de pie para dirigirse tranquilamente hacia la salida de la habitación en la que estaban.

ÉL dio un paso a un lado bloqueándole el paso. Era mucho más alto que ella. También robusto y musculoso, y olía a mar.

—Si no quiere nada de mí, entonces déjeme pasar —dijo ella con una calma que no sentía.

Tenía el corazón acelerado, las palmas de las manos húmedas y el estómago revuelto.

—¿No quiere hacer ningún gesto de agradecimiento hacia su rescatador?

Ella tragó saliva negándose a mirar hacia él. En cambio, centró su atención en los amplios hombros que tenía ante ella cubiertos por una seda color azul pálido, que colgaba sobre los músculos de su pecho. La camisa no tenía cuello, y se cerraba hasta la garganta con simples nudos de seda.

—Llevo algunas monedas conmigo, pero tengo más en...

—No me hace falta su dinero. En realidad, es lo que menos quiero de usted.

Kaoru apretó las manos con fuerza, sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón bajaban por sus brazos como el redoble de un tambor funerario. Cuando él habló, ella le miró la cara, pero el aspecto burlesco de sus ojos hizo que apartara rápidamente la mirada, y enseguida se fijó la huella de sus finos labios.

Él sonrió, y esos labios estrechos curvados en los extremos hicieron un movimiento fascinante y sensual.

—Tal vez —continuó él con la voz grave—, debería preguntarle _qué es_ lo que usted **_quiere_** de mí.

—Nada. Nada más que poder salir para marcharme.

—Entonces salga. No se quede ahí como un gato aterrorizado. Si eso es lo que _verdaderamente_ desea, entonces adelante.

Ella dudó un instante, y después dio un paso hacia él, que se había situado justo delante de la puerta; la única manera de poder pasar era rozándolo.

—Pero no creo que ése sea su verdadero deseo... —susurró a medida que se acercaba.

Kaoru ya lo rozaba. Entonces Battousai puso su brazo entre ella y la puerta para detenerla.

—¿Verdad? —dijo girando hacia ella de manera que quedaron pie contra pie, pecho contra pecho.

Ella sintió su calor y percibió el olor de su piel, que tenía un ligero aroma a hombre mezclado con algo parecido a nuez moscada. Kenshin. Igual que Kenshin.

—Béseme, señorita Kaoru—dijo suavemente mientras le temblaban los dedos que apoyaba doblados contra la pared—. Lo está deseando.

Lo deseaba... por todo lo que había más sagrado en el mundo, ¡cuánto lo deseaba!

Kaoru quería perderse en sus recuerdos dada la ligera familiaridad que le hacía sentir, pero sabía que estaba mal. Kenshin era su marido y solo a él pertenecía. No importaba si estaba muerto.

Una mujer que nunca había traicionado a su marido — quería besar a ese sudoroso marinero con sabor a sal y vestido de seda, que estaba frente a ella. Quería perderse en sus recuerdos dada la ligera familiaridad que le hacía sentir.

—Déjeme pasar…— repitió con la voz temblorosa — Por favor.

El brazo de Battousai volvió a caer junto a su cuerpo. Dio un paso atrás y dejó el acceso libre hacia la salida.

—Es una esposa muy devota, señorita Kaoru. Qué afortunado era su marido.

Ella agarró su bolso de la mesita y dio un paso rápidamente con el corazón todavía acelerado, y se encontró con que no era capaz de salir de allí por su propio pie. Su cuerpo dejó de obedecerle, y Kaoru en vez de aborrecer eso, se dio cuenta de que no quería irse.

Kaoru se volvió, y vio que él la había seguido y estaba en la pared. Permanecía apoyado contra ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y con sus ojos dorados, ribeteados por esas largas pestañas, entreabiertos.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Kaoru ya se estaba acercando a Battousai y la tentación que representaba: una atracción misteriosa e intensa, y el deseo de complacer sus pesares, tristezas y recuerdos.

Él se puso recto mientras ella avanzaba, y sus ojos brillaron comprendiendo lo que le ocurría, aunque no dijo nada. Sólo esperaba.

Le temblaron los hombros cuando ella le pasó las manos por encima. Sus dedos lo acariciaron deslizándose por la tela, y un poco, por su cálida piel. Él no se movió excepto para mirarla, y ella no pudo interpretar, a decir verdad, ni siquiera lo intentó, la expresión de sus ojos. Simplemente levantó la cara, cerró los ojos y juntó su boca con la de él.

Al principio apenas se rozó con los suaves de su barba, y la suave línea de sus labios, sólo para ver qué le parecía. Le sorprendió sentir que su cuerpo temblaba mientras lo tocaba. Entonces se acercó más, y apretó su boca contra la suya ladeando la cara para que pudieran acoplarse mejor, separando los labios lo justo para que él abriera los suyos y poder sentir su sabor.

Ocurrió algo extraño, y una gran explosión de calor, una fiebre de emoción y deseo le recorrió el cuerpo como si se hubiera desatado. El misterioso hombre tenía el olor acre del mar en su piel; sus labios se movieron bajo los de ella, que ya no estaban indecisos sino hambrientos y exigentes.

Kaoru se perdió en el beso atrapada en un torbellino de sensaciones: pasaba sus dedos sobre la seda y la cálida fricción le permitía percibir el tamaño y la forma de los músculos que tapaba... la danza resbaladiza y caliente de sus lenguas... los dedos de él agarrados con fuerza a su cintura, clavándose en su piel... la dureza y pesadez de sus pechos bajo las capas del kimono.

No protestó cuando la levantó en sus brazos, la llevó de vuelta a la habitación de la que acababan de salir, y la volvió a depositar sobre la gran cama occidental.

Sin embargo, esta vez se recostó en el colchón junto a ella, agarrándola de los hombros, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no se fuera a levantar para intentar marcharse. Pero ella no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Battousai era muy parecido a Kenshin, su desaparecido Kenshin... Lo eran las rudas yemas de sus dedos agarrando la delicada piel de su cuello, y la sal de su ropa, el olor de su pelo cuando ella le tiraba de la coleta, e incluso el de su piel, húmeda en la unión entre el cuello y los hombros. La manera como inclinaba su cabeza para besarla…

Ahora, sin embargo, de vuelta al mundo en el que vivía en el presente, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que este hombre, un completo desconocido, se esforzaba torpemente por desatar el "obi" de su Tomesode.

Al principio se puso tensa y volvió la cabeza para interrumpir el beso. No, no podía dejar que hiciera eso... Y él, como si sintiera su rechazo, se detuvo y movió las manos hacia arriba para levantarle los hombros y atraerla más cerca aún.

Sus caderas presionaban la parte superior de los muslos de ella, que pudo percibir la erección bajo la seda de sus pantalones ligeros y sueltos. Entonces una aguda espiral de sorpresa y deseo se disparó desde su vientre hasta su sexo, que automáticamente hizo que se moviera permitiendo que él se frotara contra ella.

El hombre murmuró un suave gemido rozándole la boca, y deslizó una mano a su alrededor para sujetarle los pechos, balanceándose suavemente apoyado en ella. Kaoru comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente al sentir el despertar de su sexo que se hinchaba de deseo, y florecía y se excitaba después de estar tantos años dormido.

Había muchas capas entre las manos de él y los pechos de ella, de modo que apenas podía sentir los pulgares que intentaban acariciarla por encima de todo eso, y aún así percibía que sus pezones se iban endureciendo, apretando y recibían una oleada de sensaciones. Se arqueó, inclinó la espalda, y se apretó contra sus manos, olvidándose de todo, excepto de la hermosa e intensa sensación que la atravesaba, y la obligaba a concentrarse en el húmedo latido de su sexo.

Kaoru tiró de los pequeños nudos que hacían de botones de la camisa del hombre, y miró hacia arriba. Él volvió la cara hacia el techo y liberó una larga y temblorosa espiración, como si al fin hubiese reconocido que ella aceptaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mientras Battousai levantaba sus brazos temblorosos, ella se encontró bajo la seda con su piel suave y caliente, y con sus músculos que se tensaban bajo sus yemas.

—Déjeme —dijo rodando hacia un lado, después salió de la cama, y la camisa ondeó con su rápido movimiento.

Se deshizo de la camisa, la lanzó hacia algún rincón de la habitación y después se volvió a arrodillar junto a ella. Kaoru contempló su pecho, la uve que dejaba la camisa desabotonada, y la piel pálida del resto de su cuerpo que casi brillaba bajo esa luz tenue. Era alto y delgado, y los músculos fibrosos de sus brazos se entrelazaban hasta llegar a los brazaletes de oro de sus muñecas.

Tenía los hombros fornidos, y su vientre plano sólo mostraba una estrecha estela de vello que llegaba hasta por debajo de sus pantalones.

Tiró de ella para hacer que se sentara recta, y se desplazó para ponerse por detrás. Kaoru sintió como le iba desatado los nudos del 'obi'. Se quitó las medias y sintió que el 'obi' terminaba de ceder. Cuando se abrió y se separó de su largo cuello y sus hombros cubiertos, se dio cuenta de que él ya le estaba bajado el resto de su kimono hasta la cintura.

Pero de pronto, dos manos cálidas y ásperas se deslizaron por su cuerpo y agarraron sus pechos por detrás. El frío de los brazaletes dorados la sorprendió cuando rozaron la sensible piel de la parte de debajo de sus brazos. Ella gimió... y se olvidó de todo salvo de lo que estaba haciendo.

Entonces sintió la caricia de los largos pelos de su barba, y el calor de su boca junto a su cuello, que se dispuso a chupar y lamer justo detrás de su oreja, su punto más sensible... ¿cómo podía saberlo él? ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado ella?

Battousai mordisqueaba, chupaba y lamía, y ella jadeaba cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como se le dilataba su perla, consciente de que se le estaban humedeciendo las piernas.

Él le atrapaba los pezones entre sus dedos pulgares e índices, y los retorcía y acariciaba suavemente. Jugó con ellos hasta que se pusieron duros y la respiración de Kaoru se hizo más intensa y acelerada.

Entonces se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos, con su kimono convertido en un completo lío. Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar, y ella deslizó sus manos entre ambos hasta llegar al pesado miembro que se apretaba contra la seda.

"_Por Kami",_ pensó ella... _"¿Cómo puede un hombre disimular que está excitado con unos pantalones así?"_

Era casi como si estuviera desnudo. Podía sentir el bulto de su cabeza mientras deslizaba los dedos por la dulce curva de la erección que se elevaba libremente. La seda se calentaba con la fricción. Battousai se tensó y paralizó cuando le tocó el prepucio, y percibió que tenía un hilillo de humedad. Pero siguió acariciándolo una y otra vez.

La respiración de ambos era pesada e irregular; la habitación había vuelto a estrecharse y el aire estaba denso. Entonces, de pronto, terminó de quitarle el kimono, la apoyó de espaldas contra la cama y le apartó sus manos juguetonas.

No perdió el tiempo y enseguida subió las manos por sus muslos, hasta encontrar la humedad palpitante de su sexo. Kaoru dejó que sus piernas se abrieran y enseguida él se puso a acariciarle, delicadamente, aunque con firmeza, el interior de sus muslos, abriéndoselos justo hasta donde se unían, haciendo que su sexo quedara desnudo ante él.

Battousai deslizó su pulgar por delante del sexo, y lo dejó resbalar sensualmente a lo largo de los labios, entre sus pliegues, y hasta el apretado y oculto clítoris. Kaoru gemía, cerraba los ojos y empujaba con sus caderas todo lo que podía contra el incansable pulgar. Arriba y abajo, por alrededor, hacia dentro y hacia fuera, el dedo se movía lenta y tranquilamente... y ella sentía cómo aumentaba su sensación de placer, que latía con fuerza, temblaba y crecía.

Él murmuró algo pero ella no pudo entender lo que dijo. Era un sonido que se parecía a su nombre, y entones Battousai fue bajando las manos por sus muslos hasta llegar a las rodillas, como si se estuvieran despidiendo cariñosamente. Kaoru contuvo un gemido al fondo de la garganta, abrió los ojos y alcanzó a ver cómo se desataba de un tirón la cuerda que ataba sus pantalones, y aunque la luz era tenue, vio la silueta de su miembro completamente erecto que saltaba libremente.

Después de eso no había dudas. Le levantó las caderas, se agarró a sus nalgas y, arrodillado delante de ella, la penetró.

Kaoru gritó, totalmente conmocionada por el inmenso golpe de placer que la asaltó. Después se retiraba, para volver a hundirse en ella, y así una y otra vez, dentro y fuera hasta que estalló. Ella se estremeció, volvió a gritar, y se mordió una mano para evitar decir el nombre que tenía en los labios.

_Kenshin. _

Battousai se arqueó una última vez, y con un grito intenso se derramó dentro de ella, y durante un buen rato estuvo temblando. Movía las manos por los lados del torso de Kaoru, se inclinaba sobre ella con la cabeza ladeada, con unos mechones enredados cayéndole por los lados de la cara, jadeando como si acabara de subir una cuesta corriendo.

Kaoru poco a poco fue volviendo en sí misma. Sus oleadas de placer iban decayendo poco a poco.

Entonces él se apartó, salió de la cama y se puso de pie. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no la miraba, sino que observaba por la ventana. Su perfil, en sombras, pero vagamente visible, le recordaba clara y dolorosamente a Kenshin. Aunque este hombre era aún más ancho y robusto de lo que había sido su esposo.

Recordar a Kenshin le hizo volver a la realidad: no sólo a que se había terminado ese momento de placer, sino a su vida. Y a lo que acababa de hacer. Rodó a un lado de la cama y recogió su ropa. Era imposible que se pudiera vestir sola... ¿la ayudaría ese hombre silencioso y extraño?

¿Por lo menos la dejaría irse?

Su sexo todavía seguía latiendo placenteramente entre sus muslos, y sentía una extraña debilidad en las piernas. Por lo menos su cuerpo estaba satisfecho.

Cuando se levantó, Battousai se movió tras ella silenciosamente y la ayudó a vestirse lenta y torpemente. Pero sus manos estaban calientes, y ella todavía tenía escalofríos en la parte de atrás de los hombros. Y seguía preguntándose por lo que había hecho. Aunque no lo lamentaba.

En realidad, no. Había recibido un gran placer, y había tenido la posibilidad de olvidar el presente y tener algo para recordar en el futuro.

Battousai terminó de ayudarla a vestirse, y no protestó cuando Kaoru se dirigió a la salida, para apresurarse en salir para regresar a la pequeña posada donde había alquilado una habitación. Allí estaría a salvo del misterioso Battousai, de los recuerdos, emociones y el placer desenfrenado que le había proporcionado.

No miró atrás.

**· F I N ·**

* * *

**Hotel Gajoen **› es un hotel que existe de verdad. Está ubicado en Tokio, en el barrio Meguro y tiene cerca de 30 años de existencia. Es uno de os hoteles más recomendados a los extranjeros, principalmente porque el hotel tiene la opción de ir buscarte al aeropuerto.

**Tomesode** › es una variedad de kimono, una vestimenta formal usada por mujeres casadas.

* * *

**Notas finales**: ¡Hola! Hace mucho que no escribía un FanFiction — pero alguien me ha dejado un comentario en uno de mis OneShot's y bueno… se me ha dado por escribir _otra vez_.

Bueno,antes de nada, por si alguien no lo ha notado u entendido: Battousai es en realidade el marido de Kaoru: Kenshin Himura — quien ha regresdo de China usando pretendiendo ser otra persona. Ahora la cuestion es: podría hacer otro capitulo desde la prespectiva de Kenshin y otro más para finalizar. Con un final feliz. O podria dejarlo así. Ustedes deciden. (Cuando lo esribí me parecía que tendría que tener al minimo dos captulos más).

Siempre me ha fascinado el oriente; aunque no concuerdo con muchas de las tradiciones que hay en algunos países (especialmente aquellas que solo degradan y humillan a las mujeres), aunque intento respectar la cultura.

Por otro lado, encuentro fascinante los jeques y quería escribir algo sobre ellos sin tener que ser muy específica. (Con pesquisar un poco en el Google, ya sabrán a que me refiero. =). No se de donde me ha salido esto y menos aun el objetivo, pero aquí lo tenéis.

Me he inspirado un poco el ova "Seisou Hen", en algunas escenas que me vienen con frecuencia a la memoria. (Y, no… ¡No estoy hablando del final! ¡¿**_ESO_** es un final?! )

Bueno… Se suponía que sería algo simple, pero una que empiezo a escribir nunca sé cómo me quedará el fic. De cualquier manera, espero que les haya gustado. Y no olviden que sus reviews son mi sueldo… ;)

¡Hasta la próxima! ω


End file.
